Now we are one
by Chad-iz-fine
Summary: pure leyton. what will happen when peyton finds out she's pregnant will she tell lucas will she betray everyone and pack her bags? UPDATED!
1. Why us?

A/n: thanks for reading my story you're a star

Summary: what happens when Peyton finds out she pregnant with Lucas's baby will she pack her bags and leave for good?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from one tree hill.

Lucas came into the café after practise. He was tired and not in the mood for anyone but Peyton wanted him. But he promised Haley they'd spend some quality Haley/Lucas time together he hated it when he had to choose between his best friend and his secret girlfriend.

Hi

Hey Luke

Hales look I'm sorry but Peyton wants to talk to me and I think its urgent can we arrange for another time.

Oh ok well I guess I have ditched you a lot for Nathan so… is she ok?

I don't know she seemed upset I'd better go round there & see

Ok I'll call you

**Lucas got into his car and drove round to Peyton's. **

**Lucas knocked on the door.**

I'm so sorry Luke but we need to talk.

Ok go ahead what's wrong?

You no that time when we went to that party & we realised that we're meant for each other?

Yea and we ended up back here I don't know where your going

Lucas can't you see what I'm saying?

Nope look Peyton say what you have got to say you can tell me anything

Luke I'm…

Peyton's phone began to ring. 

**_(To Lucas) _**hold on

Hello

Hello is that Peyton Sawyer?

Yes can I help?

Well yes we have Mr Sawyer here he had a nasty fall at work & we need his next of kin here is it possible that you could come down

Yes of course I'll be there in a min.

Peyton you ok?

Its my dad he's had I fall I got to go to the hospital I'm sorry wait here

No I'm coming with you grab your coat and I'll drive.

Lucas grabbed he's keys and started the car. The journey was awkward and full of silence, both didn't dare to break the silence. 

I believe my dad was brought in.

Ok what's his surname?

Sawyer Tim Sawyer

A nurse will be with you in a second please take a seat.

Both went to sit down. But this time Lucas could break the silence.

It'll be all right Peyton he'll be ok honest

Luke how do you know that? What if he dies?

Peyton you don't know how serious the injuries are they could be minor

But what if they are major what if…

Peyton don't fear the worst

Hello you must be Miss Saunders.

Yes that's me. Is my dad all right is he going to die?

He's injuries are fatal but he is conscious his head had been seriously knocked and he doesn't look good so please keep that in mind!

Can I see him?

Yes of cause come rite this way.

They followed the nurse in what seemed to be they longest walk in life not knowing what to expect a couple of bruises or her dad hooked up to loads of machines what would she expect? 

Ok his just in there

Will he be able to hear me?

Yes he will but he can't speak and his eyes can't fully open either. **_(To Lucas)_** sorry are you a relative?

No no I'm not I'm just here to support Peyton

I'm afraid you're going to have to wait out here for the moment.

I won't be long I promise

Take as long as you want Peyton.

Peyton walked into the room where her dad was she saw him lying there helplessly hooked up to the many machines the nurse explained what each was but Peyton wasn't concentrating al she could think about is how could anyone let this happen to such an innocent man?

I know you're not a relative to either of them but she needs your love and support right now and to be honest the doctors don't think that he will make a full recovery. I'm sorry but you need to be there for Peyton she needs you more than ever before.

I'm there for her I always will be thank you.

Lucas sat down on the floor and waited for Peyton. 2 hours later she came through the doors. (Crying)

Peyton what's wrong

Peyton ran off in tears. Lucas followed the hurting women 

Peyton come here **she went to him and hugged him for a good few mins** what's wrong hey **(he wiped the tears form her face)**

He's dead Luke he's dead.

Oh no come here **(still hugging) **we can get through this we can

Peyton pulled away 

No we won't Luke cos there is no us there never will be either

Peyton ran. Lucas ran after her 

Peyton wait Peyton.

Peyton turned around 

What do you mean me & you have been sleeping together for weeks there is me & you I want there to be a Lucas & Peyton I want it to carry on forever.

Yea well there never will be because every time we try to make this work we keep it a secret & then we lie to our friends and I hate having to do that.

Well we will tell people if that's what you want Peyton I'll do anything for you I mean that.

Really you really mean it?

I've never meant anything more in my life!

They kissed 

Lets go come on where u wants to go?

I just want to go home will you come with me?

Of cause Peyt, I will I'm here for you now I'll always be here for you no matter what happens

They got into the car & drive off whilst in the car… Hey what was that important thing you needed to talk about anyway? 

It doesn't matter at all not one bit

It must have been important though

Not as important as this.

They arrived at the house (still in the car)

Luke I thought I could handle this but I can't I just can't going in there knowing my dad will never enter that house again knowing he's not going to be here ever again Luke take me somewhere else please.

Don't worry I no where we can go

Lucas drove them to a motel.

We here we'll spend tonight here then think about tomorrow when tomorrow arrives.

Lets go.

In the motel 

I'll ring my mom tell her I'll be spending the night here with you

Ok

Lucas talked to his mom on the phone whilst he is talking he realises that Peyton had something in a bag that she keeps on holding he saw her go into the bathroom and wonders what it is. He got off the phone with his mom. Walked to the bathroom door but it was locked. What was Peyton hiding?

Peyton are you in there

Yea I won't be a minute.

What are you doing in there?

Just doing my make-up

But you haven't brought any.

Well I don't feel very well.

Peyton can u just open the door please

Ok, Luke

She opened the door. Lucas went in he could see she was shaking. 

So what have you been doing in here?

Umm

She ran to the counter she tried to grab something. But Lucas gets there first.

What's this? Is this a

Yes it is

Your

Yes I am

Well is it mine?

What do you mean is it yours of cause its yours who else's would it be?

We having a baby

(Sarcastically) no we're having an elephant of cause we're having a baby.

Oh my god we're having a baby my mums going to kill me how far?

3 ½ months

Shit

Luke I'm scared this is the only thing I have left

No, no it isn't I'm here as I said before I'm here now & I always will be don't worry me and you will work this thing out together I will never leave I'm not Dan.

I'm so sorry Luke I really am.

No your not sorry you've got nothing to be sorry about this is my fault if anyone's. There's no need to be afraid because I'm here for you now and always.

Thanks Luke I wish I'd of told you before now.

When did you find out?

About a week ago.

You wanted to be certain then?

I've been in denial about it.

When is your scan?

It's tomorrow at 11am.

I'm coming to support you and the baby I want to be there for you.

Thanks Luke.

Ok well I'm pretty tired so I'm going to hit the bed.

Ok I'll be there soon.

Lucas walked over to the bed he lay on the bed thinking about what he's going to do how was he gona tell his mom? Would he be able to carry on with basketball? Peyton came over and lied next to him. He could see she'd been crying, he wanted so badly just to hug Peyton and tell her that everything would be ok but they both knew that nothing was ok will probably never be ok.

Hey Peyton you ok?

Yea I'll be fine I just need some sleep

Ok night **(he leaned over to kiss Peyton he felt the softness of her lips)**

The next morning Lucas came out of the bathroom, looking like a reck. His eyes were sore from the lack of sleep he looked awful. 

Its ok I wasn't asleep

You ready?

As ready as I'll ever be

Lucas had a flashback and remembers when Brooke thought she was pregnant he remembered about his mom how she hit him and said that he was stupid maybe this time it would be different he thought I'm older now I'm starting college in 4 weeks I can look after a baby & Peyton maybe mom won't mind after all

Ok let's go

They got in the car & drove it was silent at first there was tension could Lucas really be able to manage this?

After the hospital we've got to tell my mom is that ok

Peyton: you don't have to ask my permission but yea cause you can will you drop me at off at Brooke's

Yea sure great you get to have fun well I go and face the demon!

She can't be that bad surely?

Nah she's not that bad.

They arrive at the hospital

Where do we have to go?

To the maternity ward

Ok let's go

They walked hand in hand to the ward. They both felt embarrassed they could see people looking at them then whispering something to the person next to them.


	2. Fresh start?

Hi can I help?

Yes umm I've got an appointment for 11

Take a seat

**They sat down in the two seats away from everyone else. They could clearly see people were giving them funny looks.**

What are you going to do about college?

I really don't know Luke I mean should I go and give the baby up for adoption or stay here in Tree Hill & raise the baby.

Peyton I don't know what to do or say the only thing I can do right now is be here I'm happy to go with which ever choice you make.

Thanks Luke I really don't know

We'll have to talk about it properly

Peyton Saunders

Yes that's me.

They went into a room. Lucas shyly followed he hated meeting new people. 

Hello Peyton how are you

I'm fine thanks

And the baby?

Its fine

Any discomfort?

No not yet

Ok so lets see the last time we saw you, you didn't know what you were going to do. Do you know now?

Well sort of I'm either going to keep it or give it up

No talk about abortion then?

No I strongly disagree with that.

**Pointing at Lucas)** this is my boyfriend

Is he the father?

Yes, yes I am

Hello Lucas do your parents know?

No they don't I'm planning to tell my mom after this.

Ok lets get started Peyton could you lie on the bed for me please.

Yea sure.

Take a seat Lucas don't be scared I don't bite

Lucas took a seat cautiously 

Ok Peyton I'm just going to put this gel on your stomach it my be cold

Why do you need to do that doc?

Lucas you can't ask that.

It enables us to see with this machine through Peyton's skin into her uterus.

The nurse scanned the machine around the gel 

Here we go **_(pointing at the screen)_ **here are the head feet and hands. The sound you can hear is the heartbeat. It is very healthy and its heartbeat is strong

Is that it really wow.

Luke it's a mini me and you

They kissed Lucas had tears in his eyes he couldn't believe that a person was in his girlfriends stomach. 

Heres you picture good luck would you like to know the sex of the baby?

No I don't but Luke might

Nah I'll pass thanks

They left the hospital happier then happy not caring what other people were saying coz now they had to grow up for their baby. 

So I'll drop you off at Brooke's then

Thanks Luke for everything. You're great.

**They got into the car. **

I know I said I'll support which ever decision you make but I would like to keep it Peyton I know it's your decision but that is what I'd like to happen but if you don't want that then I'll support your decision.

No Luke I want the baby I want to keep it

Great

Lucas pulled up outside Brooke's house 

Ok here we are ring me when you've had an enough

Thanks Luke

They kissed. 

Bye Peyt.

Bye and good luck.


	3. Friends?

Lucas drives off he gets outside his house but he can't face his mom so he decides to confide in Haley so he drive sot her and Nathan's apartment. He knocks at the door Haley answers.

Hey stranger

Hey hales.

So what brings you here?

I've got a problem well me and Peyton have some big news

Well go ahead

Peyton's pregnant

She's what?

She's pregnant with my child

Oh my god Luke what is your mom going to say?

That's exactly it hales I'm scared for Peyton I said I'll support no matter what.

God Luke how could you be so stupid?

You want to talk about being stupid? Well lets see at least I don't go and get myself married at 16 I don't marry my best friends brother and I don't live in a proxy apartment rubbing his face into my face don't you think I'm not as stupid as you?

No Lucas I don't cause your 'brother' doesn't get me pregnant yea so I'm married so I fall in love with Nathan but at least I've got a secure life. I don't go and get myself pregnant.

Well that's what's happened I thought you would help me hales I came to my best friend for help. You know what Haley you've changed ever since you married that prat.

Lucas storms out meanwhile at Brooke's

Peyton knocks on the door 

Hey what's up?

Well I got some news for you bad and good

Come on in, so what's the news?

You want the good or the bad?

The bad first might as well get it over with.

My dad died last night. **_(She starts to cry)_**

Oh god I had no idea

The good news is I'm pregnant with Lucas's baby.

Is that really good news?

No cause I can't go to college and carry on with my art.

(She cries more)

I'm sorry is there anything I can do?

Nah not really

Does Lucas know?

Yea I told him last night he was with me and saw the test and he came to the scan with me this morning he's a real star he's staying all calm and everything.

Woo hold on where is he now and when did you two sleep together?

Well me and Lucas are in a relationship and have been for the past 5 months

And you didn't even think of telling me Peyton I'm your best friend

Well we agreed to keep it to ourselves

How could you keep something like that from me?

Brooke it's called trying to make it work with Lucas.

Yea and I thought we were close.

We are but Lucas and me agreed that we'd keep it to ourselves Brooke I came to you coz I'm scared and needed my best friend now I can see that this was a mistake. Bye Brooke

Peyton wait Pey…


	4. It'll be alright

_**Peyton walks out the door and calls Lucas.**_

Hello Lucas Scott

Hey

Hey you want picking up?

Yes please ok I'll be there in a min.

Lucas pulls up seeing Peyton outside crying 

Hey hop in

Hi, thanks

What's the matter?

Brooke she started having a go at me because I didn't tell her about you and me. So how did your mom take it?

I couldn't tell her I'm sorry Peyton but when I pulled up I just couldn't go in there so I went to Haley's instead don't worry Nathan wasn't there I told her and well lets just say she didn't take it very well she had a go at me for letting me knock you up.

Right we're going to your house we're going to tell your mom. Together come on drive.

Peyton do you think it's a good idea

Not really but she'll find out soon anyway I'm here for you as well you know.


	5. I'm going now!

They arrive at Lucas's house.

Hey mom

Hey what's up? Hi Peyton

Hey

So what do you want?

Mom look we need to talk to you I think you should sit down

I'm fine standing up

Lucas grabs Peyton's hand

Well mom

I'm pregnant and yes Lucas is the father

You what?

Mom, its true. Peyton get the scan out of your bag

Here is the scan we had done today.

Luke how could you be so stupid your starting college in a few weeks you don't need this

Well I'm not going to college me and Peyton are staying in tree hill and going to raise the baby in Peyton's house

What does you dad think about this?

That's a problem cos well he died yesterday

Oh Peyton I'm sorry to hear that. Luke I guess that its your choice but I can't really help you. I can give one of you a job because Haley's leaving

You what mom? She's leaving where's she going

They're going to somewhere because Nathan's got a job playing basketball so they're leaving town.

Mom I know that this isn't ideal but we need to think about the baby.

Ok but I can't support you that much as I said I can give one of you a job.

I've already got a job at Keith's so I'll just stay there.

Well I suppose I'll have to get a job so I'll take the one at the café then.

Mom I'm going to move in straight away so I'll pack my bags now.

What now can't you stay for tea or go out for tea to celebrate?

Umm it's up to Peyton.

Yea I'm sure that'll be fine.

Ok where you want to go?

I don't mind

They go off in Karen's car to the restaurant

2 hours later. They arrive back at Karens.

Thanks mom I didn't expect you to pay for all the meal

Yeah thanks Karen

You two have to save your money for now you need all the money you can get remember.

I got to go and pack my stuff.

Ok Luke go ahead. So Peyton when's it due?

3rd of February

You excited?

No not really more scared

You know when I had Lucas I was scared that I was going to be on my own and that every one would look down on me but every ones been great except Dan even Deb its nice she's one of my good friends now you wouldn't of thought would you?

I'm going to go and help Lucas.

Ok

She goes and Karens left feeling like everyone has left her, forgotten her. Later Karen goes into Lucas's room

Hey mom.

Hey

I've got to go and hang out in the kitchen

Now you've got me by yourself your going to tell me that I'm making a big mistake and have a go at me for getting her pregnant.

No Luke I'm not its not up to me what you want to do I'm your mom and I think that your doing the best thing you can for you Peyton and the baby.

Thanks mom.

All that I can say Lucas is I'm sorry I'm going to miss you loads and you and Peyton can come and visit any time you want it's going to be lonely here.

You will come and visit won't you mom?

Of cause I will and I'll see Peyton at the café so I suppose its not like I'll never get to see you.

God mom what I am I going to do with out you? I'm going to miss you loads

Oh look at me I'm crying. You ready then?

Yea I've just got these left to take to the car.

I'll help you

You ready Luke?

Yep

(To Peyton) hold on I just got to say goodbye to my mom.

Bye mom (Hugs her) I love you mom

You to Lucas.

Bye

Bye Luke, Bye Peyton

She waves them off as they go on to begin to raise a child.


	6. Was this really a good idea?

They pull up at Peyton's house by this point Peyton is pretty shaken up by the days events.

Luke wait I can't I need to start somewhere new somewhere fresh.

That's cool Peyt, we'll just go to a motel and we'll start looking for another house/apartment tomorrow we'll just stay at the motel for now.

I'm sorry Lucas

Don't be it's not your fault I understand

Lucas starts the car again they drive to the motel they stayed at last night.

One month later.

Peyton: you want a cup of tea Hun?

Lucas: yea sure just let me finish making up this crib.

Peyton: ok

Peyton walks out the bedroom in to the open plan living dining and kitchen area. She look around thinking to herself who would of guessed Peyton sawyer living with Lucas Scott and having his child. How lucky am I? They had finally found the apartment they were looking for 2-bedroom open plan deluxe apartment in tree hill. It was so handy just a few doors away from the café where she was going to be working. Everything was going to be ok after all.

Lucas walked in to the open plan space and went up to Peyton grabbed her from behind.

Where's that cup of tea I'm dying for?

Sorry Luke I was busy daydreaming

She walk over to the kettle knowing that the cheeky Mr. Scott was looking at her from behind.

She walked over to the sofa where Lucas lay watching a program about monkeys.

Move ya feet, here you go

Thanks babe.

Peyton could see Lucas starring at her a she sipped at her tea.

What? She said in a laughing way

Nothing.

So, Luke what else do we need?

I don't know we've painted the room made the crib, got the pram changing table, dresser erm I don't think there's anything else.

Well that's good coz I just looked at our finances and well we've ran out of money.

You what?

Luke there's no money left apart from around 100 that's all we still need to do our room.

Well u'll have to go to work now.

I can't Luke!

What else are we suppose to do? I can't quite school and get a job u'll have to bring in some money as well.

Well Luke guess what you can sleep at your moms tonight I don't want you near me.

_**Instead of Lucas Peyton walks out the door and heads for Brooke's.**_


	7. Old faces, New friendships?

A/n this is concentrating on Brooke/Peyton friendship. I don't know how it'll work out though.

Hi Brooke

Hey I aint seen you in months

Well, can I come in?

What are you doing here Peyton, I thought that I made it clear that I never wanted to see you again.

I know but I've got no one else Brooke please just hear me out?

Ok come it close the door behind you

So what you been up to lately Brooke?

Why would you care?

Brooke I just want us to be friends

How do you really expect me to do that Peyton? Really lets go through the facts I was dating Lucas only to find you were as well then we broke up and I told you we weren't friends we went away on that cheerleading competition our friendship grew after that we became best friends again, after that I found out you were dating Luke that really hit me Peyton you don't know how much I loved Luke, then I found out that had just made the biggest mistake of your life by getting pregnant from one of the scotts.

Ok Brooke I know I've hurt you do you know what, I don't have to listen to your awful life I don't have to listen to you at all. I don't need you as a friend goodbye.

Peyton walked out thinking all the things that Brooke did for her. She really was a great friend. She got in her car upset and drove off the only person she could think of, was Haley. She and Haley had grown quite close in the last month and well she was best friends with Haley although Lucas and Haley hadn't really made up they still were civil to each other. Peyton walked into the café and saw someone she loved dearly and missed so much

She walked up to the counter. Not believing what her eyes were seeing.

Hi hales you ok

Hiya, fine thanks

Omg Jake omg Jake what are you doing here?

Peyton I've come back I realised that I missed everyone in tree hill so much and so well here I am

Peyton hugged him really tightly but just as they are sharing an interesting moment Lucas walked through the door. When Peyton saw who was there standing right next to her she can't help but run after him.

Luke, Luke wait Luke aww aw aww Luke come here Luke

Luke turns around to see Peyton in pain and quickly runs to her.

_**A/n I know your left in suspense but it nothing bad don't worry. **_

_**Next chapter: Lucas and Peyton talk. Hayley and Lucas share some interesting thoughts.**_


	8. Worry?

Peyton, come on lets get you to a hospital

Lucas picked up Peyton he carefully placed her along the back seat. He couldn't care less how much he was speedy he went through so many red lights but he had to get her to a hospital and fast. He arrived at the hospital by that time Peyton was getting better they went straight through.

Miss sawyer, its nothing to worry about, many young women get something called Brixton hicks basically it's a mild form of contractions. It last about 10-30 minutes after that you're fine but considering your age just be careful.

Is that it doc are you sure?

Mr Scott, I've been in this profession for 11 years that's all.

Thank you doctor, Lucas lets go

They walked out of they room.

God Peyton I was so scared, are you ok, you do know that I love you I never meant to have a go at you I'm really sorry I'll try and find a job I'm going to support you and baby Scott from now on. There's no need to worry about money.

Thanks Luke but I'm going to start at the café as soon as hopefully.

Take it easy Peyton.

As they walked to the car, Lucas hugged Peyton and saw she was extremely happy

Peyt, we can get through this can't we? We can raise a child young loads of people do it don't they?

Luke we'll be fine there's no need to worry your mom said she'd help if there were a problem she's extremely experienced.

Yeah I suppose. Well hope in them. I just got to make a phone call.

Peyton jumped into the car but suspicious of what Luke was doing he never kept anything from Peyton.

Hey mate, you get everything set?

Ok we're scheduled to be there in around 10 minutes.

A/n thnx for reading keep them reviews coming. Sorry I aint updated in a while.

Next chapter: what is Lucas planning

Coming up: will Lucas and Hayley get their friendship back on track? Who wants Peyton? Who come backs to their routes?


	9. I've missed you Haley

**A/n please keep reviewing, umm there may be some confusion in this chapter.**

Luke can you get the door please

Yeah sure

Lucas went to open the door who was going to come around at this time it was like 11. He opened the door to see a worried and scared Haley

Hey come in Hales you ok?

Umm, yeah I'm fine is Peyton around?

She's taking a bath she won't be long, sit down. You want a drink or something?

Can I have some water please?

Yeah sure

Lucas walked over to the kitchen he went to get a cup and filed it with ice-cold water from the water machine. He couldn't help but worry why Haley was here why was she upset? He had to shrug it off he wasn't close to her anymore man he wished he was.

So Hales are you really ok? Look I know we're not close anymore but I want you to know that I'm always here for you no matter what I always will be and always have.

Haley took a sip of water not knowing what to say, what could she say?

Thanks Luke but I need a girl to talk to right now.

Try me Hales go on.

Nah it's a women thing.

I can cope with women things, I have to live with a woman, and I always have. Go on try me.

"Ok I need help you see I have a date tomorrow night so I need some sexy clothes".

Haley was really embarrassed by this and started blushing 

And you came to Peyton

He began to laugh and Haley reached out and hit him playfully.

**They sat laughing next to each other until Lucas decided to break the laughter**

Hales I've missed you, you know it's been really hard with Peyton and the baby etc.

I missed you too Luke.

They gave each other a hug.

You know how much I've missed that hug Haley Scott?

Not enough? You know Luke I bet your still a mama's boy, Karen still talks about you, she even showed me your baby Scott, she's really happy about being a grandma but she really does miss you at home she's real lonely. But she's not that lonely coz I've decided to move in with her.

Wow hales didn't know you were that brave. I miss mom loads as well I haven't seen her for like 2 days I miss her meals and her coffee, but the thing I miss the most is when she used to tell me all the time how much she loved me and how much she would miss me when I would be old and have my own house with my own children. But the weirdest thing of all is how she used to say "Lucas never forget your mom always come and see me won't you?" I'd always say how could I mom? You're the best mom in the world.

Arhh is Lucas Scott going all soft?

No!

Hi Hales what are you doing here?

Well, Peyt I've come to ask you a favour.

Ok well what you want?

I need some sexy clothes for my date tomorrow.

Ok I can do that follow me.

A/n thnx again 4 reading my story!

Coming up: who wants Peyton? Who comes back to their original routes Tree Hill?


	10. La Lakers for Jake?

A/n ok sorry 4 the confusion but I needed a storyline for the Lucas Haley friendship, so Nathan and Haley are dating but aren't married yet. Ok hers chapter 10.

Peyton stood behind the counter. She had hit rock bottom she was so sick and tried of not having any money being pregnant and having to live with a man. But someone caught her attention as they made their grand entrance, Peyton loved Jake like he was her brother but lately (again) she'd been spending loads of time with him she was starting to develop feelings again for him was it just her hormones?

Hey u want a coffee?

Yeah that'd be good.

Peyton looked into his eyes she felt a slight tingle in her stomach.

So how was your day?

Good thanks look Peyt we got to talk

Sure what's up?

Peyton I'm moving.

What. Where?

L.a I going to play for the Lakers.

Oh my god Jake that's great

Peyton couldn't help but feel sad and disappointed was this end of her and Jake? The brother she never had

Peyton don't tell anyone I don't want anyone knowing

When are you going?

Tomorrow, I've packed and I'm ready to go

Aw Jake I'm so gona miss you you're my best friend what am I going to do without you?

Don't worry you've got Lucas.

Yeah, I know but who I am going to talk to?

Umm, I think your answer is Haley.

Yeah suppose

You will call me when that Scott gets out of you.

Yeah course I will Hun I'll want you to come and see it though.

I'll try Peyton I promise. Give us a goodbye hug coz I'm really gona miss you!

You too Jake.

A/n hope you liked it.

Coming up: who comes back to tree hill? Will Lucas and Peyton call it a day?


	11. Money problems!

A/n: hi hope u liked me last chapter! I'm not going 2 b around 4 awhile again so this is my last chapter until august (hopefully)

There was a slight breeze in tree hill. It was a Monday morning, which meant early start for Peyton. Her and Lucas had spent the weekend in looking at baby names and working out finances. She was now 8 months gone and with only a month left she was getting pre mother nerves! On Friday was the big send off Peyton and Karen was planning a surprise leaving party for Haley and Nathan. They were off to L.A Nathan had got in the l.a Lakers team and Haley was going to try and find a decent job which she'd liked. As Peyton walked down the street to the café. She remembered about Jake the man she thought she'd marry one day the one she thought she'd have kids with. She missed Jake a lot. As she entered the café she put her apron on picked up her pad and started the coffee machine. People walked passed looking in the window. It wasn't busy at all Monday was Haley's day off and Karen went to the cash n carry so Peyton was there all day by herself as she slowly stirred her coffee a customer walked in. she looked up to see Keith there, him and Karen had been married since Lucas was two there were really happy together.

Hi Keith,coffee?

Hey Peyton how's baby Scott?

Bored, so what's new with you then?

She poured the coffee into Keith's own mug it felt warm against her hand, she handed the mug other to Keith he smiled back.

How are things between you and Lucas?

I don't know Keith he doesn't realise that we don't have enough money for this baby it cost too much and we him being at college all the time it doesn't help I'm hoping they'll recognise his basketball and that a team will sign him on.

Why don't you ask him to come and work for me full time?

He won't Dan owns 50 he won't go near Dan you know that Keith

Well Peyton these things really do take time

Yeah I guess your right Keith

Keith took a quick swig of his coffee then got up to go

Thanks Peyton I'll see tomorrow

Yeah ok bye.

She picked up the mug and placed it neatly in the kitchen.

A/n: you're a real star 4 reading my story thank

Coming up: Haley and Nathan's leaving party who doesn't want to go?


	12. Leaving old memories

A/N oh my how many years has it been? I just logged onto my fanfic after forgetting all about it and I was like I haven't finished any of my stories!!! So I'm going to try and get this one finished hopefully by Easter then work on Faithfulness is everything!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from the set/cast of OTH!!!

It was a surprisingly warm Saturday afternoon and also Nathan and Haley's last one in Tree Hill, they had decided to take a trip down memory lane and go to all the places of sentimental value. First they stopped off at the bench near the harbour where Nathan had brought Haley a bracelet. As they stood there in silence looking over the harbour and looking deep into the ocean Nathan thought of that very day when he realised he really liked and this was the woman he'd spend the rest of his life with. _'That bracelet was really a piece of cheap rubbish but when ever Haley wore it shone like her shining smile n looked perfect jus like her' _after he thought this his lightly kissed Haley on the forehead n smiled as he looked down at his stoning wife. As he looked down on her their eyes met and Haley quickly looked back out to the deep ocean as she had a vivid memory of the time they were sat at the table. '_If only I had known how complicated life was… life was so simple back then and now here we are a couple of years later moving on with life buying a house buying cars, eating in posh restaurants and mixing with all the WAGS what complication!!' _

Haley, are you ok?

Yes I'm fine

No you're not Hales your crying whats really wrong?

Well, Nate u know me and you have too many memories here and I just don't ever want to forget them, I love tree hill so much and all that's happened here I just don't want to go anywhere new and forget about the beach the Harbour, the café, the rover court I could go on it all means so much to me. It's become part of my life and I don't want to let go of it. I mean really what will be In L.A? Some beautiful woman who know how to dress know the latest trends and go to the salon everyday and get their hair and nails done. I have to become one of them and I don't know how to do it. I' not beautiful like they are either. I just don't want you to be the centre of jokes just because you don't have a pretty wife. I think it'll be best if you just go to L.A without me.

Haley you are the most beautiful woman in the world you are pretty you know how to dress and besides once Brooke knows how much I'll be earning she'll be round like a shot going shopping with you and teaching you all about the latest trends. You have nothing to worry about. Yes Tree Hill is part of our lives but we can make L.A part of our lives and make memories there. Hales, you'll be fine and we will always come back to Tree Hill and visit everyone!

Yeah I guess I'm just having a hard time saying good-bye that's all.

With all the worries of her chest they decide to head on with their trip back to memory lane. Karen's café where they met Sheryl Crowe and Nathan convinced Haley to follow her dreams. As Nathan was downstairs Haley quickly went onto the Roof and took one long last look at the 'Haley and Lucas Myspace' this was the spot she loved the most the late nights milk bombs and the times before Lucas and Haley became celebrities at Tree Hill High, wven they were nobodies.

Finally the ended up on the Beach where they first got married and they lay there a couple of minutes in silence…

Up Next: Nathan and Haley's leaving party but what happens when there's an unwelcome guest?


End file.
